ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Online: Prequel
Ragnarök Online: Prequel (Chinese: 仙境傳說RO：前传) is a role-playing game for browsers that is based on Ragnarok Online. It is developed by Dream Square, which entered a license agreement with GRAVITY in May of 2013.SEC Report 2016 May 22 Features *The colorful and highly acclaimed art style of Ragnarok Online is back and available right from your browser! In addition to plenty of recognizable monsters and costumes, Ragnarök Online: Prequel will also have new pets, new mounts, and new fun! *Plenty of skills are available for each class, but only a handful can be equipped at once. Choose from your favorite before heading out to battle and if it doesn't work, switch up your play style! *''Ragnarök Online: Prequel'' has something for everyone. Prove your skill and mettle against other players in daily team PvP tournaments and arenas, or show off your monster-bashing skills with PvM challenges! *Will you become a hard-hitting swordsman who charges head first into battle? Or do you prefer the slow and steady tank build? The choice is yours as you optimize your character with your preferred stats, and customize yourself with the Card System to create your own play style. *''Ragnarök Online: Prequel'' is a free-to-play online action RPG that runs straight from your browser. No download or setup is required, so sign up and start playing in seconds!Ragnarok Zero Official Website 2016 May 22 Story All is well in the prosperous Kingdom of Prontera, but things are not as they seem. The calm before the storm is always the most quiet and hostile forces have long since gathered on the borders of town. Demons, undead, and other monstrosities are hidden and away from prying eyes, but what will happen when you, a lone adventurer, stumble onto their plans? Will peace be shattered? Will you, along with the rest of the Kingdom, fall victim to their evil schemes? Or will you rise to the call? Will you foil their plans, protect the Kingdom, and forever have the people chant your name? Can you? Welcome to Ragnarök Online: Prequel. Your adventure starts now.Ragnarok Zero Official Website 2016 May 22 Media Ragnarok Online Prequel (Ragnarok Zero) Chinese Trailer Ragnarok Online Prequel (Ragnarok Zero) Trailer 台灣區仙境傳說WEB宣傳影片|2016 trailer of Ragnarok Online: Prequel, now known as Ragnarok Online Web. RagnarokWeb_logo.png|The new logo for the game. RagnarokJourney_logo.png|The logo for the international version of the game. Development On 2013 June 4, Dream Square announced that it had entered a license agreement with GRAVITY to develop Ragnarök Online: Prequel.Dream Square Website 2017 Mar. 01 Closed beta tests for the game began shortly after and Ragnarök Online: Prequel was soft-launched in October of 2013. The original name for the game's western launch was to be Ragnarök Zero and hosted by Game321 (NGames Interactive). The game was later suspended in October of 2014 for additional development and localization before being re-launched as Ragnarök Online Web in May of 2015.Ragnarok Online: Prequel Official Website 2016 Feb. 22SEC Report 2016 Apr. 23 GRAVITY planned to have the game launched internationally in 2016,Ragnarök Wiki forums 2016 Feb. 22 which began with Taiwan after the original launch in China. Hosting for the international version of the game was transferred to Gravity Interactive and the game became known as Ragnarök Journey for their localization.WarpPortal Landing Page 2017 Jan. 13 On 2017 March 1, closed beta for Ragnarök Journey began with MMORPG.com distributing beta keys from their website.MMORPG.com 2017 Mar. 02 On 2017 March 27, Ragnarök Journey was launched in the west.MMORPG.com 2017 Mar. 24WarpPortal Forums 2017 Mar. 24 See Also *Ragnarok: Valkyrie Uprising *Ragnarok: Guild Masters References External Links * [http://ro.haohaowan.com/ Ragnarok Online: Prequel] (old Chinese Site) * [http://ragnarok.game321.com/ Ragnarok Zero] (old English Site) * [https://roweb.gnjoy.com.tw/ Ragnarok Online Web] (Official Chinese Site) * [http://playroweb.com/ Ragnarok Journey] (Official International Site) * [http://ro.game321.com/ Ragnarok Journey] (new English Site) * ''Ragnarok Journey Wiki'' (Official International Wiki) * [http://ragnarokjourney.gamepedia.com/ Ragnarok Journey Wiki] (Official International Wiki) Category:Licensed Media